Waiting for Sunshine
by Scaff
Summary: On the Journey of Regeneration, she left behind him behind. Without sunshine there is darkness. [Angstyish fluff] [RaineXLinar]


**Hey you guys! It's Scaff here, and after a long time of no FanFictions, I've finally come up with another RaineXLinar fic. Aren't they a cute couple? Here's Zelos with the disclaimer:**

**Zelos: Scaff doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, and is in no way affiliated with Namco.**

* * *

He sat by the window and sighed, looking into the endless rain. It knocked on the glass window every once in a while, and tapped on the roof of the house. With a small chill, Linar put his half empty glass down on the wooden bedside table and leaned back into his chair. 

"You know, moping around isn't going to bring her back any fast."

Linar jumped and turned around.

"Aisha, don't sneak up on me like that!" Linar scowled. Aisha chuckled.

"You know it's true. Why don't you come to the table? I made us dinner."

"I'm not hungry," said Linar bluntly. Aisha shrugged.

"Alright, well its spaghetti. If you want some later, it's in the pot on the oven," Aisha said as she left for the kitchen. Linar continued to stare blindly into the rain, shifting his position slightly. Her words found themselves back into his mind.

"_Linar, I'm leaving now," Raine said._

"_But it, it's dangerous! Who knows what could happen to you, why don't you just stay here?" Linar tried, but he knew the answer before he spoke._

"_Linar, I have to make sure that the Chosen completes her journey. You know that. But I promise, I'll be back for you," her angelic voice promised._

"_What if something happens to you? What if you don't make it back?"_

"_You're right. I might not make it back, and because of that, I can't be with you right now. If I make it back and you don't have someone else… But we must look at what we have now. Just forget about me, you can do better. Also, I have to help the chosen. I can't stand being helpless."_

"_How can I help though? I can't fight. I want to help you Raine," he cried exasperated. _

"_You've already helped Linar. More than you know." With that, the maiden turned around and left. She never looked back. Linar stood there, fists clenched._

_Why?_

"Why?" he asked again. Linar asked that question often lately. She was so much for him. He never felt so close to someone before. Of course he had gone out with other girls and had crushes, but his feelings for Raine were so

Big.

Every time he saw a couple, it made his heart squeeze. He so badly wanted it to be him and Raine holding hands, laughing as he bought ice cream for her. He wanted it to be him giving Raine a welcoming kiss.

But it wasn't. She was gone. Thousands of miles away at Goddess-knows-where. The thought made him want to leave everything he knew and find her. But he knew that would be foolish. He couldn't defend himself, and would probably die looking for her.

He knew that she wanted him to move on. She didn't want him to forget her, and he was sure she wanted him to be ready when, no, _if_ she got back. However, it was so hard to move on. She was so much to him. There wasn't anyone in Asgard for him. She was his sun on a rainy day.

But the sun left, the dark clouds rolled in. And the rain continued to fall. She had probably found someone by know. Besides, the guy in purple had all of the girls talking about him. He probably had Raine in his spell by now. He offered so much more for her. Or even that red guy, Lloyd was it? He was strong and powerful, skilled with his swords. And he was courageous. He wasn't a coward like Linar. His hand clenched his mug handle. "Damn it!" Linar cried. He chucked the mug to the wall. It smashed into a hundred little pieces.

"What was that?" Aisha asked as she dashed down the stairs. She looked in shock.

Linar was standing up from his chair, his head down, arms limp but hands in fists. To his left was a shattered mug. His back was to Aisha, but she was sure what his face said. She could tell what this was about.

"Linar…"

"I don't want to talk about it now Aisha."

Aisha nodded and went back upstairs, leaving Linar alone with his thoughts. After what seemed like eternity, Linar fell back into his chair. He closed his eyes and drifted away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone into the room. Its warmth spread out, resting on Linar's sleeping body. He slowly opened his eyes. The sun took away his chills of the night before, making him smile softly. The sun wasn't there yesterday, but it came. 

Raine wasn't there yesterday, but she'll come back some day. And he'll be waiting for her.

He'll be waiting.


End file.
